The Subspace Emmisary
by Layla Morrison
Summary: (Prequel) When going to a Smash Tournament on her fifteenth birthday, Lauraline Keene and her best friend Lyanna Warren didn't expect what was going to happen next. (READ TO FIND OUT)


Layla was writing in her diary:

 _"I can't believe everything that has happened today. It feels like a dream. But it's not. It's real. I wonder if Dad would be proud of me. I just glad I got my locket back."_

Layla heard some noise coming from downstairs.

 **A Few Moments Later**

Layla steps out of her room wearing a black jacket, a royal blue vest, black shirt, brown boots and black leggings, as well as her pink backpack. She then went to wherever the noise led to,

 _"Where is that noise coming from?",_ _s_ he thought to herself,

 _"Who's up at this time?"_

She approached to what appeared to be a garage door. She tried to open it to see what was going on, but it creaked pretty loudly.

She heard a voice say,

"What was that?!"

She wanted to yell out, _"DARN IT!!!!"_ , but she decided to look through the keyhole.

Layla saw Mary talking to a few other people.

The door then opened, causing her to fall on her face. Mary then said with a smirk on her face, "Mystery Solved."

"Ow!!"

"You ok?"

"Hey, Mary,"

"Yes, Pit?"

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

Layla got up and saw Pit, Sonic, Rosalina and Luma.

"Marylin Morrison! What are you doing?!"

"We're going on a recon mission."

"What?!"

She replied. "Long story short, there is this museum of historical objects, and rumor has it may have one of the fourteen Sapphire Shards hidden in it. So two members of Queen Lyanna's court, Eric and Erika, are planning to look for it. As well as take many of the objects, which are very powerful. So wanna join?"

"Uh, YEAH!!!!" Layla exclaimed,

"Before we go, let me introduce you to everyone-"

"You realize I know who they are, Right?"

"Yes, but I meant introducing you to them. Since they've never met you.

So Sonic, Pit, Rosalina, Luma, this is my _cousin_ , Layla Morrison."

The group all said, "Hi Layla!"

"Nice to meet you all." she replied.

 ** _TEN MINUTES LATER_**

"Mary, how long will it take us to get there?"

" 'Bout an hour." She replied.

"Alright." Layla said back. She turned over to the others,

"So, Layla, what are do you love doing?" Rosalina said, smiling.

"Well, I love video games, writing, drawing, reading, comic books, movies, and science." I replied, smiling back.

"I have a lot of questions for you guys, but I don't think the author can write all of them down."

I then sighed, "Sorry if I come off as annoying, it's just, I don't really know how to interact with people much. You see, I was most homeschooled, so I never really had many people to talk to. Or friends really." , she said, sadly. "Mary and Aunt Cassie are all I have now."

"What about your parents?" Said Pit.

Looking sad, she replied,

"My mom died when I was a baby, my dad passed away when I five. So I'm an orphan. Now that I think about it, it's kinda cliché. It's ok you don't need to apologize."

"We'll be your friends." Rosalina said.

"Yeah! We can make our own team!" Sonic exclaimed

"Team?" I replied.

"There are several teams in the Smash Brothers, Team Fusion, Team Omega and much more." said Rosalina.

"Ok, then I guess we'll create our own team then!" I said. "Let's discuss tomorrow though."

 ** _"Yes!!!"_**

 ** _FORTY MINUTES LATER_**

"We're here. Let's go!"

"Ok, I won't lie, I'm kinda scared."

They then proceeded to enter the Smash City Mueseum.

Mary yelled,

"Someone's triggered the alarm!"

"THIS IS REALLY LOUD!!!"

We all ran to the main hall and then saw two individuals. Both had magenta hair and wore white outfits and purple capes.

Eric and Erika.

"Get 'em!",

"Layla, find the Sapphire Shard!" she nodded and ran off.

In the Master Hall, she then saw a glowing blue gem in a broken display case. As well as a few other stuff.

"I think I got an idea."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Listen, none of this is our fault-"

"Hey, Team Rocket Ripoffs!"

"Who's there?!"

"Me!!"

Layla comes out, wearing a NES controller belt with a Zapper, and a Power Glove.

"Hey!! You're the woman that tried to kidnapp me!!!"

"No, it was his idea!" Erika pointed at her brother.

" _My_ Idea?! It was your idea!!"

The twins then proceed to start bickering.

Layla then grabbed the Zapper out of it's holster, put it in stun mode, and shouted out,

 _"Eat laser fire, creeps!!!!!"_

And fired it. It causes them to be blown out of the building.

"I hope they're OK!"

"Did you get the Shard?"

Layla then pulls a gem out of her pocket.

"1 down, 13 more to go!"

"Layla, where did you get that belt from?"

Pit asked, pointing at her belt,

She then replied, "From the Master Hall. They disabled the security camera's anyway. Plus, they were scattered on the floor."

"Um, sorry to interrupt this conversation, but we better get back home, it's almost midnight.'' Mary interrupted.

"Ok."

That day, Layla knew that _this_ was only the beginning of many, many new adventures to come.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
